You're My Home
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: After almost squishing Angel with a door, Collins cheers her up by singing one of his favorite old songs. [bad summary][AngelCollins][songfic to Billy Joel’s “You’re my Home”][short]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I RENT. (Don't own "You're My Home" either)

**Summary:** After almost squishing Angel with a door, Collins cheers her up by singing one of his favorite old songs. [bad summary[AngelCollins[songfic to Billy Joel's "You're my Home"[short

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for completely disappearing off the face of fanfiction for a while. I was doing NaNoWriMo for all of November and then was working on a new original fiction, but I'm back now! I don't particularly like how this turned out, but I've gotta restart somewhere, right?

* * *

_Thunk!_ Angel's pickle tub hit the floor, drumsticks inside rattling briefly. Her red jacket swished as she shrugged it off and draped it neatly over the tub. She ran a hand through her short fuzz of hair, fingering the four lonely coins in her pocket absently.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, suddenly finding herself squished between the wall and the door. The door quickly pulled away, and Angel felt herself pulled into her lover's warm, familiar embrace.

"Shit! Angel, are you okay?" Collins' voice was the tiniest bit frantic as he stepped back and looked her over carefully.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, honey. It was just a door."

Collins let her pull him into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and stretched his legs out along its length, smiling at Angel as she settled down on top of him. "So how was drumming, baby?"

Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out the four measly coins. "Only sixty-five cents. Everyone seemed to be in a huge rush to get somewhere; barely anyone even seemed to notice me." The lack of money didn't bother her so much as the fact that people were so preoccupied that they couldn't stop to enjoy a little music.

_I can't let that look stay there…_ Collins thought, gazing at Angel. He hated seeing her upset, so he immediately cast his mind around for something to cheer her up.

Angel raised her head off Collins' chest, gazing into his eyes as he crooned in his deep, soulful voice, "When you look into my eyes, and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul." Angel couldn't help but giggle, causing Collins' grin to grow even wider as he continued, "It always comes as a surprise, when I feel my withered roots begin to grow."

She slid into his lap as he sat up. With a wide, grand gesture, he sang louder, "Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own, but that's all right my love, cause you're my home." Angel suddenly found herself whirling through the air, then her feet touched back down and she felt Collins' arm slip around her waist, clasping her hand with his other hand. They danced slowly around the room, spinning slowly. Collins pulled Angel close against him, singing, "When you touch my weary head, and you tell me everything will be all right. You say, 'use my body for your bed, and my love will keep you warm throughout the night.'"

He took her hand and twirled her out, around and around. "Well, I'll never be a stranger, and I'll never be alone. Wherever we're together, that's my home."

Angel opened her mouth to say something, but her thought fled her mind as Collins leapt onto the coffee table, dramatically throwing out his arms. "Home could be the Pennsylvania turnpike, Indiana's early morning dew, high up in the hills of California…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the table, planting a short, light kiss on her lips, crooning softly, "Home is just another word for you."

Angel couldn't help the wide grin spreading across her face. Collins threw his arms out, indicating the entire apartment, which still technically was Angel's, though she had emphatically told him over and over that it was as much his as hers. "Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own. But that's all right my love, cuz you're my home."

Collins scooped her into his arms, spinning around with her cradled bridal-style against his chest. She leaned her head on his warm chest and looked up at him as he started to sing again, vaguely registering that they were headed towards the bedroom.

"If I travel all my life, and I never get to stop and settle down; long as I have you by my side, there's a good roof above and good walls all around." He set her gently on the bed, gazing down at her fondly from beside it. "You're my castle, you're my cabin, and my instant pleasure dome. I need you in my house, cuz you're my home."

Angel smiled as he sat on the bed beside her, face inches from hers. "You're my home," he repeated softly, enclosing her in a tight, loving embrace.

Their lips met, and Collins knew he was truly home.


End file.
